Stardom Hawke- Story Twenty-One: My's Alternate Season 4
by Mychand
Summary: String and Caitlin find themselves overnight stars after the premiere of the movie that they both had a small but pivotal part in. (Refer to my story Behind the Action.) The result is chaotic and at times dangerous for everyone especially when String appears to have a mysterious stalker.
1. Chapter 1

_*This story starts out a bit light but I promise things will pick up and Airwolf will eventually come into play. This picks up part of the storyline from "Behind the Action". _

**Chapter 1**

String paced back and forth in the living room of his cabin waiting for Caitlin to get dressed.

"Caitlin, are you almost ready?" he asked impatiently. "We've get to be there early for the red carpet."

Just a few months before, String and Caitlin both had a small but important part in a movie about two lovers who die in a helicopter crash together. The rest of the movie was about a detective who investigates the events leading to their death. Although their parts were small, they did have a love scene and they performed the crash stunt. Tonight, they were finally going to a special premiere screening.

"I'm just about done," Caitlin replied. "I still can't believe they sent you that suit and me this great dress. I guess they felt bad for all we went through during that movie."

String laughed. "No," he replied. "I think it's because we fly stunts for a living and they were worried what we'd show up in. They've seen Dom's outfit's you know."

Caitlin giggled as she made her way down the stairs from the loft. When String saw her his eyes lit up. "Wow," he said. "You look beautiful. That dress is really something." She was wearing a short black dress with spaghetti straps and small diamond like stones across the top.

"Thanks," she replied. "You look pretty dapper yourself."

Caitlin put her arms around him and kissed him. "This is going to be fun," she said.

"I don't know about fun," replied String. "But I will say that seeing you in that dress makes it all worthwhile for me."

"Oh, flattery will get you everything Stringfellow Hawke," Caitlin said while laughing.

"Will it make you my fiancée again?" he asked softly while pulling her into a deeper kiss.

When he pulled back he felt his heart race. They hadn't discussed their engagement much since Caitlin had given him back the ring and he was nervous about her response.

"Now I don't mean that we'll rush to get married or anything," he continued. "I just loved having you wear that ring and knowing that you belong to me."

Caitlin smiled. "I have to admit that as much as I like being an independent woman, I like it when you say I belong to you," she replied. "String, even without the ring, my heart has always been yours."

"So, is that yes?" he asked hesitantly.

"Of course it is," she replied.

String let out a sigh of relief and pulled the ring out of his pocket. He grabbed her hand and placed it on her finger. "Now that makes the whole look complete," he said with a grin.

Caitlin kissed him again and then looked at the time. "Let's get going," she said. "This is my first red carpet and I don't want to be late."

"We aren't exactly stars you know," said String as they headed towards the helicopter. "It's not like people are going to even know who we are."

"I know," she replied. "But we'll know and they'll know as soon as they see the movie."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 

Caitlin wasn't surprised by the lack of attention they received when they finally got to the premiere. Only one news outlet did a small interview with them and asked them about their parts in the movie. They even asked them about their relationship which surprised String.

The two were given special seating in the balcony of the theater along with the other stars of the movie. Even though they had met a few of them, Caitlin found herself a bit star struck.  
"I am having the best time ever," Caitlin whispered in String's ear. "I can't believe we get to sit with all these actors."

Once the movie started, Caitlin was surprised at just how good it really was. She blushed when hers and String's love scene came up and she couldn't help but look around to see the reaction of the others. String had a hard time watching himself on the big screen but he admitted he loved seeing Caitlin on there. Not having seen the whole movie filmed, they both were surprised at the back story of their characters and the mystery involved. Caitlin felt herself on the edge of her seat until the very end when it was solved.

"Wow," she said when it was over. "That was so much better than I ever thought it would be. What a good movie."

"I have to admit," replied String. "They did a good job. Great plot, great action and I even felt sad for our characters."

After the movie, they were invited to a premiere party at a local hotel. When they got there, the two were suddenly overwhelmed by the attention they were receiving. The star of the movie, Janet Jordan came up to them and gave them both a hug. "Did you hear?" she asked. "The critics think our movie is a hit and they give part of the credit to you two. That love scene you two did was hot. You sure have great onscreen chemistry."

"We've practiced enough," said String under his breath.

"Huh?" asked Ms. Jordan.

String was about to reply again but Caitlin jabbed her elbow into his stomach before he got a word out.

"Thank you Ms. Jordan," said Caitlin. "We appreciate the complement."

"What was that for?" asked String as Ms. Jordan walked away.

"Come on String," Caitlin pleaded. "Have a little class. This is once in a lifetime thing for us. You know, our fifteen minutes of fame. I want to enjoy it while it lasts."

String pulled her into a hug and then kissed her. "Okay, I promise to behave myself," he replied.

"Aww," said one of the news reporters when seeing their exchange. "So you two are really a couple then?"

Caitlin smiled. "Yes," she replied while trying to keep from blushing.

The reporter pulled them both aside for an interview and before they knew it, several others were waiting for their turns. After an hour of talking to them, one of the producers finally came over and pulled them away.

"Thanks," said String who was trying his best to be polite to the reporters for Caitlin's sake.

"No problem," replied the producer. "They know how to take advantage of new blood. I will say though, the reaction to both of your characters has been tremendous. I have a feeling you'll be getting quite a bit of attention for awhile."

String laughed. "Okay, if you say so," he replied. "But, we're just stunt pilots."

"Well, you've made quite the impression," he replied. "I'm thankful for it. We're hoping despite the earlier bad press we had that this movie will take off."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A

String was relieved when they were finally heading back home to the cabin. "I'm glad that's over," he replied. "I could never be an actor. I like my solitude. All that attention is just too much."

"I know," replied Caitlin. "But it sure was fun for one night. Guess it's time to go back to the old regular lives of String and Cait."

String laughed. "Somehow I don't think you can consider our lives regular," he replied. "But I get what you mean."


	2. Chapter 2

_I realize that this is as bit farfetched but the strangest of people have become overnight celebrities. So, I figured, why not have a little fun with these characters and see what happens. :o) _

**Chapter 2**

A week later, while getting ready to head to Santini Air, String heard the sound of a helicopter approaching the cabin.

"Michael's coming," he said as Caitlin came down from the loft to join him.

"I wonder what he wants?" asked Caitlin. "We're already two hours late. Dom's going to kill us if we don't get to work soon."

String opened to door and was surprised to find Dom was with Archangel. He walked outside as they approached the steps."

"What's going on?" asked String. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes," said Michael. "No," said Dom at the same time.

"Well, which is it?" asked Caitlin as she came out behind String.

"When I got to Santini Air this morning, my limo was mobbed," replied Michael. "Apparently they thought I was the two of you."

"Who's they?" asked String.

Dom grinned. "Your fans," he replied. "The phones at Santini Air have been ringing off the hook. We've had so many offers for work that I can't keep up with all the requests. It's unbelievable."

"What are you talking about?" asked Caitlin. "What do you mean fans?"

"Your movie," replied Dom. "It started in theaters this past weekend, remember? You two are a hit."

"You're kidding," replied Hawke. "How can we have fans?"

"I wish he were kidding," replied Michael. "I don't like it one bit. I don't like you two being in the public eye like this. It's only a matter of time that they'll start digging deep into your lives and find out about Airwolf."

"Come on now," said Caitlin. "We only did a few scenes in a movie. It can't be that big of a deal."

"Apparently it is," said Dom as he handed String a popular magazine. "Look who's on the cover."

Caitlin looked over String's shoulder at the magazine photo. "I can't believe it," she said. "That was taken at the premiere last week."

"There's a whole write up about you two," said Dom. "You made quite an impression. I could hardly get into the hanger this morning with all the screaming women in the way. They kept chanting String's name. Apparently the magazine called him brooding and sexy."

String shook his head and laughed. "I'm sure this will die down soon. Don't worry about it Michael."

"I wish it were that simple," Michael replied. "I have a job for you and we don't have time for distractions."

"I have two small disks of information that I need you to take to Southern California in Airwolf," he replied. "They contain some information that will help an informant of ours finish a job he's doing. I'd prefer you take them down there in Airwolf as a precaution."

"Precaution?" asked Caitlin. "Why?"

"He's trying to bring down some powerful people, replied Michael. "His way into their world is on those two disks. No one can know you are bringing him or it could blow his whole cover."

"Then maybe Dom and Saint John should bring it down there," said Caitlin.

"No, we can handle it," said String. "You just name the time and place."

"Tomorrow morning," he replied. "I'll send you're the rest of the information tonight. I'd feel better if you let Dom be the drop off man. I just don't want to take any chances after what I witnessed today."

"Fine, if that's what you want Michael," said Dom. "I can do that."

"Okay," String said giving in to the demands. "Whatever you think is best. I still think you all are blowing this out of proportion."

"Good," replied Michael. "Also, I'm sending three of my best security officers to Santini Air to help keep the peace there."

String looked at Caitlin. "Are you putting on us Michael? There is no way we've attracted that much attention."

"Oh, you'll see," he replied before heading out.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Dom waited and flew back to Santini Air with Caitlin and String. Just before they were about to land, Caitlin saw the small mob of about thirty women hanging around outside of the hanger.

"Well, that doesn't look as bad as Michael described," she said. "Do all of these women like String?" she asked.

"I think they like you both," replied Dom with a grin. "It's just that String is a guy and well, you know. Oh, but there were much more there this morning. I guess they caught on that you weren't there."

Caitlin grinned. "Oh boy," this is going to be interesting.

"Good thing Michael sent some of his people to help," said Dom as he watched the security officers keep the women from jumping over the barricades they had placed around the hanger.

As they landed and got out of the helicopter, they heard the woman scream out for String and Caitlin. There were also reporters asking them if they planned on doing any other movies together.

Caitlin just smiled and String tried to ignore them all as they made their way inside.

"I'm not sure how I feel about all this," said Caitlin once they were inside and away from the crowd."

"Well, I don't like it at all," replied String. "I never thought doing those scenes could possible result in all this. Let's just hope it dies down quick."

"I actually think it's kind of funny," said Saint John as he came out of the back office. "Being your brother has gotten me six dates so far."

"Oh brother," said Caitlin as she went over to the desk and picked up a package that was sitting on the corner.

"Looks like this is for you String," she said while handing it to him.

String opened the package and was shocked by the content. He pulled out a woman's bra, a picture of her and a note.

"What the hell?" asked Dom.

String read the note out loud.

_You are the sexiest man I've ever seen. Here is a memento until we are able to meet in person and I can make you mine._

"Wow, she sure doesn't lack in confidence," joked Saint John.

Caitlin frowned. "Well, I don't like that at all," she said.

String laughed. "Don't worry about it," he said. "I'm sure she'll find some other actor to move onto soon enough. Soon no one will even know who we are."

Saint John watched Dom's reactions to String's comment. "I think Dom here doesn't want it to die down just yet," he said.

"Is that true Dom?" asked String.

"Okay, yeah," he replied. "Did you see all of the stunt and charter requests? Not to mention about two dozen woman who want private flying lessons from you."

"I'll do the flying lessons," Caitlin spoke up. "If they want lessons, it's going to be from me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Dom and String flew down to Southern California to take care of Michael's business while Saint John and Caitlin stayed back to take care of things at Santini Air. After landing at a private air strip, String was forced to wait for over three hours for Dom who took a cab to meet with Michael's informant. String grew more nervous the longer it took Dom to return. It was a huge relief when Dom finally climbed back inside Airwolf.

"What took you so long?" asked String. "I was about to go and find you."

Dom smiled. "And I thought I was the worrier in our group," he said. "Everything went fine. It just took a little longer because we had to be extra careful that no one spotted us meeting. You'd like this guy String. He's one cool cat."

String laughed. "Okay," he replied. "Let's head back. We have to debrief Michael before going back to the hangar."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Back at Santini Air, Caitlin returned from her sixth flight lesson for the day only to find Saint John lounging around watching television at the desk.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she came up behind him and nearly pulled him backwards in the chair.

"Oh hey," he replied. "Finished your lessons already?"

Caitlin shook her head. "Not soon enough I'm afraid," she admitted. "These women are crazy. If get one more question about how good of a kisser String is I think I'm going to scream."

Saint John laughed. "They weren't upset that he wasn't giving them the lessons?"

"No," replied Caitlin. "Somehow they think I'm going to help fix them up with him."

"Did you tell them you two were a couple?" he asked.

"They know that," she replied. "Can you believe that they don't care?"

Caitlin plopped down in a chair beside Saint John. "I'm exhausted," she said. "Have you heard from String and Dom? I was wondering if they were back yet."

"No, I haven't," he replied. "But it looks like String's admirer sent him another package."

"Oh great," said Caitlin. "Is it me or does that seem a bit stalkerish?"

"It it kind of creepy," admitted Saint John. "I mean if your own girlfriend sent you something like that it's one thing but a total stranger sending it makes no sense. I mean it's not like String is Robert Redford or anything."

Caitlin cocked her head sideways. "Well, I find him kind of sexy," she said with a grin. So, I can see why they'd think that."

Saint John rolled his eyes. "Oh brother," he said trying not to laugh. "If you say so."

Caitlin looked around and noticed that Michael's guards were missing. "What happened to the men Michael sent for security?" she asked.

"There's still one out there," replied Saint John. "It all seemed to die down today and the people are obeying the barricades and no trespassing signs. So, he figured we only needed one guard to keep things in order."

"Guess our fifteen minutes of fame is dying down then," she replied.

"I don't think so," said Saint John. "One of the producers called and said you two have to do an interview this week."

"There is no way we are doing another interview," said Caitlin. "String and I both want out of the spotlight. It's just too much."

"Well, I have to admit I'm kind of enjoying it," said Saint John. "Oh, and that reminds me, I need to get going. I have a hot date tonight."

Caitlin laughed. "Well, enjoy it while you can," she said. "I'm going to wait here for String and Dom to return."

Saint John stood up and leaned over Caitlin. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading out. "Have a good night," he said.

"You too," she replied. "Behave yourself!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Caitlin spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning up and doing paperwork. It was getting late and the sun had gone down when she finally decided to call Michael and check on String and Dom.

"They just left a few minutes ago," said Michael. "Our meeting took longer than planned. They were heading to the lair and then back there afterwards."

"Okay, thanks," she said with a sigh. "I can't wait to get home tonight."

After putting the phone down, Caitlin thought she heard a noise outside the main door. When she opened it, she found Michael's security guard lying unconscious on the ground. She leaned down and felt that he still had a pulse before running back inside to the phone. As she picked up the receiver, she felt something come down hard on her head. She passed out immediately.

When she woke up, Caitlin could tell that she had been moved to one of the back offices. Smoked filled the room and she started to cough uncontrollably. She tried to stand up but a wave of dizziness overcame her and she fell against the door. She struggled to pull herself up by grabbing onto the door knob. She tried desperately to turn the knob and open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Something must be blocking it," she thought as she finally stood up and looked out the glass window that made up the outside wall of the office. She reached over and grabbed a chair that was in the room and tried to break the window but it wouldn't budge. Instead, the chair flew back towards her and nearly hit her. "Damn," she thought as she recalled Dom putting special unbreakable glass in that window for protection.

Although her brain was foggy, she finally remembered the back office phone. Caitlin picked it up and called the fire department for help before she passed out again and slumped onto the floor with her back against the door.


	4. Chapter 4

_So, there are a few twists and turns in this story. More to come with their so called "fame" but now they have to deal with other issues as well. _

**Chapter 4**

When String and Dom got back to Santini Air, the fire department was just finishing putting out the fire. They ran inside and saw the paramedics taking Caitlin out on a stretcher. She was unconscious and they were administering oxygen.

String ran over to them as they were loading her into the ambulance. He saw that Michael's security guard was already inside.

"Is she okay?" he asked impatiently. "What happened?"

"She suffered a concussion and smoke inhalation," replied one of the paramedics. "It's too soon to know the full effects of either at this time. The doctors will tell you more. We've been instructed to take these two to the Firm's clinic."

"How is the guard?" ask Dom as he came up behind them.

"Pretty bad," replied another paramedic. "We need to get going."

Dom grabbed String by the arm and pulled him back to allow the paramedics to shut the ambulance door. "We'll be right behind them," he nearly yelled. "Let's go."

When they got to the clinic String watched as they took Caitlin into the one of the back emergency treatment areas. He wanted to go back there with her but Michael stopped him.

"Let them do their job," he said sternly. "She'll be alright."

String frowned. "I want to know what happened," he replied. "Someone purposely started that fire."

"Of course they did," replied Michael. "My guard was nearly killed as well. I have my people there investigating as we speak. We'll get to the bottom of it."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Two hours later, the doctor finally came out and gave them information on Caitlin. "She's awake now," he said. "You can see her but please don't allow her to talk or remove the oxygen. She's been a bit agitated. We've had to calm her down twice now."

"I won't," replied String as he quickly moved past the doctor and headed back to see Caitlin.

When he reached the room she was in, he slowly opened the door and made his way over to her bed. She was pale but her eyes looked up at him and she tried to smile.

"Hey," he said softly as he took her hand in his. "You're going to be just fine."

"String…" Caitlin started to speak.

"Shh," he replied trying to quiet her. "The doctor doesn't want you talking just yet. You just need to rest."

Caitlin shook her head. "Fire," she said. "I couldn't get out."

"It's okay," he whispered. "You're okay. We'll find out what happened later. Please just relax or they'll make me leave."

"No, don't leave," she replied as she tried to remove the oxygen mask.

String grabbed her hand and put the mask back. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm going to sit right here while you sleep," he said. "Just close your eyes now and rest. Baby will you please do that for me?"

Caitlin shook her head to confirm and closed her eyes. String was relieved when she finally drifted off to sleep. He hadn't even noticed that Dom had come in the room until Dom put his hand on String's shoulder.

"I'm going to check on things at Santini Air before heading home," he said. "Michael's men should be through with their investigation by now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," String replied. "I'm going to stay here tonight."

Dom smiled. "Like I had any doubts."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Later that night, Michael came in to see String and check on Caitlin. "How is she?" he asked.

"The doctor just checked on her," he replied. "He said she's doing well. She just needs to rest and he wants to keep her on the oxygen until tomorrow."

"I have some news," said Michael.

"Do you know who did this?" asked String.

"Well, we found a package from your admirer on the desk," he replied. "It contained some lotions and other sundries. Whoever she is she's quite smitten with you."

"You think this admirer did this?" asked String. "That's crazy."

"Well, at first glance it appeared so but I'm afraid it's worse," he replied.

"What do you mean by worse?" String asked.

"There was a severed finger taped to the door of the room Cait was locked in," Michael continued. "Finger prints show that it belongs to the informant that Dom brought those disks to."

"They know who Dom is," said String. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know," replied Michael. "Was he in any of this media blitz that has been going on?"

"He's been at Santini Air but that's it," replied String. "Maybe the reporters that have been hanging around took pictures of him."

"Well, where is Dominick now?" asked Michael.

"Damn it," said Hawke. "He went back to Santini Air to check on things."

"I know you hate to leave Cait but I think we should get over there and make sure he's alright," said Michael. "After what just happened, I don't like the idea of him being there alone."

String took Caitlin's hand and gently laid it on her stomach. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead again.

"Let's go," he said.

When they got to Santini Air, the jeep was still parked out front but all the lights appeared to be off. Pulling out their weapons, the two men made their way inside.

"Dom?" String called out. "Dom where are you?"

They got no answer as String made his way over to the main light switch and turned on the lights. They could see the damage done by the fire but it seemed to be localized to the back offices.

"Dom!" yelled String again as they began to search for him. "He would have taken the jeep. I don't like this."

Suddenly the two heard a noise of someone wrestling with the door handle. They both pointed their guns at the entrance as the person opened the door.

"Whoa," said Saint John as he saw the guns pointed at him and looked around at the smoke damaged area. "What the hell is going on here?"

String stared at his brother. "You nearly gave us a heart attack," he said

"Hey I'm the one with guns pointed at him," Saint John said sarcastically. "What happened?"


	5. Chapter 5

_This is what happens when I stay up way too late and I get an idea that keeps me from going to bed. :o) A new chapter at 3am._

**Chapter 5**

"I want to know more about this informant of yours and the people he was trying to take down," demanded String. "If they have Dom, I need to know what we're up against."

"I don't doubt they have him," replied Michael. "It's a group of ex cops who we believe are responsible for robbing seven banks in the Southern California area and walking away with millions. Our guy was trying to get in with them. The information you took to him provided them with the blueprints to break into three of the largest banks in the area."

"So they figured it was a set up," replied "String. "Why come here and do this? Why take Dom?"

"They are a ruthless group," replied Michael. "They've built quite a reputation and my guess is this is a form of the scare tactic or a way to keep us from getting to them."

"What doesn't make sense is why they would bother with Caitlin," said Saint John. "I can see them hurting the guard and leaving the finger. I can even see how they'd watch until Dom returned. But, Cait had nothing to do with any of this."

"You've got a point," said Michael. "I was thinking the same thing. I mean, why leave something like our operatives finger as a threat and then start a fire to burn it up?"

"So you think maybe there are two different people involved here Michael?" asked String. "Who would want to harm Caitlin?"

"My bet is any of those screaming fans you've had hanging around here," replied Saint John. "They were giving her a rough time of it during those flight lessons she had to give them."

String picked up the box sent by his admirer. He rummaged through the items. The letter this time mentioned how she couldn't wait to spend some quality time with him.

"Do you think this lady could be capable of doing something like that?" he asked. "I mean I thought that's what a fan is, a fanatic. Just because they are a big fan doesn't make a person crazy."

"Not normally," Michael replied to String. "But there have been a few cases where fans have become dangerous." He then turned his attention to Saint John. "I'll need a list of the woman that Caitlin gave flight lessons to. I'm going to take this package to the Firm and see if we can find out who sent it."

"What about Dom?" asked String. "If they have him, what do you think they're going to do with him?"

"My guess is they will use him to keep us away from them," replied Michael. "I still have two other operatives in the area who are acquaintances of these guys. They are supposed to report in at ten in the morning. I'll know then if they are the ones who have taken Dom. Until then, all we can do is wait and see."

String shook his head. "I don't like it but it looks like we have no other choice," he said. "If they do have Dom, Saint John and I are going after them."

"Just be patient Hawke," said Michael. "If you go busting in there, we have no idea what they'll do to him. You could also blow all the evidence we've tried to build against them."

"I'm not going to wait forever," replied String. "But right now, I'm going back to be with Caitlin. Saint John, I think you should come too. I don't like the idea of you being here alone."

Saint John smiled. "I think I can take care of myself," he replied. "But I get it. There is something to be said about safety in numbers."

When they got back to the clinic, the doctor was coming out of Caitlin's room and met them in the hall.

"How is she?" asked String.

"She's been having bad headaches," he replied. "I'm thinking it's from the smoke and not the head injury. That was actually pretty mild. I've given her something to help her relax and stop the headache. She still needs the oxygen therapy."

"Can I stay with her?" asked String.

The doctor smiled. "Of course you can," he replied. "She was asking for you earlier."

"Archangel said you had a room I could crash in," said Saint John. "Would you mind pointing me in that direction? I'm beat."

"Of course," he replied. "He called and told me you'd be staying overnight. If you'll follow me, I'll take you there."

"Goodnight," said String as he opened the door and joined Caitlin in her room.

"String?" said Caitlin while removing her oxygen mask.

"Hey," he said. "Yeah, it's me. Now put that back on." String grabbed her hand and put the mask back on her. "I'm here for the night. I promise I'm not leaving okay?"

"Thanks," she replied softly as she drifted back to sleep.

String pulled the lounger type chair close to Caitlin's bed and tried to get comfortable. He took her hand in his and fell asleep immediately.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning, they weren't any closer to finding out where Dom had been taken. Michael's informant was found along the side of the road near where he and Dom had met up the day before. He was still alive but in critical condition. Michael wished he'd have better news when he went in to see String who was still in Caitlin's room.

"How's she doing this morning?" he asked String.

"I'm fine," Caitlin spoke up. "They finally let me take off that big oxygen mask."

Caitlin was now just wearing the nasal cannula. Her color at returned and her headaches had stopped.

"You look much better," said Michael with a smile. "Do you remember anything that happened?"

"I think so," she replied. "I remember finding the security guard injured outside and then someone hit me in the back of the head. I woke up and I was locked in that office and the smoke was filling it up fast."

"Did you see anyone?" asked String.

"I'm afraid not," she replied. "There was so much smoke and all I could think about was getting out of there. Who do you think did this?"

Before they could answer, Saint John joined them. He smiled when he saw that Caitlin was sitting up in her bed.

"Hey sunshine," he said as he walked over to her bed and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You sure look better this morning."

"I feel a lot better too," she replied. "Where's Dom?"

Michael and String looked at each other. They weren't quite sure how much they wanted to tell her. Their looks didn't go unnoticed by Caitlin.

"Guys, what are you not telling me?" she asked. "What's going on? Did something happen to Dom?"

String could tell that Caitlin was getting agitated and the last thing he wanted to do was upset her while she was still recovering.

"Caitlin, we're not sure who did this to you or even if all of this is related but someone took Dom last night when he went back to Santini Air," replied String. "Michael thinks it has to do with the run we made yesterday to his informant."

"Well, why aren't you out looking for him?" she asked.

"I have a few operatives that know some of these men. They've informed me that the group is on the move," replied Michael. "So far they haven't seen Dom but that doesn't mean that they don't have him. The bad part is that our informant who was trying to help us is in too critical of condition to tell us what they know or even if they know the Firm is involved."

Caitlin sighed. "I don't like this," she replied. "Dom could be out there hurt somewhere."

"I know," replied String. "I feel the same way."

A few moments later Marella came in to join them. "I've got some interesting news," she said.

"About Dom?" asked Cailtin.

"Unfortunately no," she replied. "It's about you." She handed Caitlin the local newspaper.

"Actress injured in small fire," Caitlin read the headline. "Oh great. All we need is more publicity."

"It seems that your fans have been looking for you at every main hospital in town," said Marella. "It's a good thing you're here. But, I was just at Santini Air and there are several dozen flower arrangements sitting outside the door there from fans who want to wish you well."

"Wow," replied Caitlin. "It says here that it was some sort of accident and possibly faulty wiring that caused the fire."

"That came from me," said Michael. "I was able to keep the local police from giving out the real information for now. We don't need everyone knowing what's going on, especially Santini's disappearance. The press is all over this story because of your new found fame."

"Oh, speaking of which," said Saint John. "You two are scheduled for an appearance on one of those late night talk shows later this week."

"What?" said String. "There's no way I'm doing that. We don't have the time and I'm ready to get out of the spotlight."

"That's what I told them when they called," replied Saint John. "But, apparently you don't have any choice. The contracts that Dom had you sign states that you will do all interviews that the studio requests. And, they are requesting you do it."

String shook his head. "This just keeps getting worse," he replied. "Dom is out there somewhere possibly hurt and we have to go on some television show."

"Wait a minute Hawke," said Michael. "Maybe we can find a way to use this to our advantage and get Dom back. Or we could at least throw them off as far as the Firm's involvement in all this."

"I'm not following you Michael," replied String. "How can doing an interview help?"

"Trust me on this one," replied Michael. "We'll have them so confused that they'll have no choice but to contact you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next afternoon, Caitlin was released to go home and String brought her back up to the cabin to wait for Michael and Saint John.

"I can't believe Michael was able to move our talk show appearance to tomorrow," said Caitlin. "I sure hope it helps us get Dom back. I'm really worried about him. It's been too long now."

String pulled her into a hug. "I know," he replied. "I am too. But hopefully no news is good news."

"Yeah," she sighed. "I just don't get why they would take him."

"My only guess is that they wanted to know who he's working for," replied String. "They caught Michael's man trying to get into their organization and they probably couldn't get him to tell them who was after them."

"So they figured Dom would?" asked Caitlin. "That makes me feel worse. There's no telling what they could be doing to him."

"I know," String said flatly. "It's eating me up inside too but we have to keep calm and figure out a way to get him back."

String stared at Caitlin. He couldn't help but worry about her. She had been through a lot and he wanted her to rest. "Why don't you go up and get some sleep?" he asked.

"I'm not sleepy," she replied. "Plus I want to be down here when Michael and Saint John get here."

String listened for a moment. "I hear them now," he replied as he got up and opened the door to the cabin. A few moments later, Michael's helicopter landed and the two quickly made their way up the cabin steps.

"Well, find out anything new?" asked String.

"Yeah," replied Michael. "They have Dom. One of my men spotted him with them. He appears to be in good shape but they have moved their operation fifty miles south of where they were originally. My guess is that they are still trying to figure out who is on to them."

"How can our going on that talk show help Michael?" asked Caitlin.

"I'm hoping that the two of you can mention Dom in your interview," he replied. "Make it seem that he left on his own accord because of all the publicity you've been receiving. I'm hoping that will throw them off a bit."

"How will that help Dom?" asked String.

"My people have gotten to know this group," Michael replied. "They think that after seeing your interview, they may contact you about Dom. They took him for a reason. My guess is they'll want money in exchange for him since his involvement in this thing has delayed their next robbery."

"Okay," replied String. "As much as I don't want to do this interview, I'll do anything that will help Dom."

"Good," said Saint John as he handed String a large envelope. "The producers sent this over. It's a list of questions that the host will use during the interview. They suggest you and Caitlin read over and discuss them so that there won't be any surprises and well, awkward silence on your part."

Caitlin smiled as String handed her the envelope. "I'm sure we can manage," she replied.

"After the interview, head back to the cabin," replied Michael. "It won't show until tomorrow night. After that I'll have several of my men around you at all times when you aren't up here. They'll be discreet though and no one will know they are there."

"I'm headed back to take care of things at the hangar," said Saint John. "Michael has plenty of security there so I'll be fine. I want to go to the interview with you so I'll meet up with you beforehand."

Saint John gave his brother a hug before he turned around and left with Michael. "Good luck with your question rehearsal," he said with a grin.

String watched them take off before turning towards Caitlin who appeared to be deep in thought. "I tell you what," he said. "I'll fix dinner and you look over those questions. We'll discuss them while we eat."

"Sounds like a plan," she replied as she pulled the question sheets out of the envelope.

As String cooked, he noticed that Caitlin was frowning while reading over the questions.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "There can't be too many questions we won't be on there for that long."

"There's a bank of twelve questions," she replied. "It says here that he'll probably ask us about five of them. But, they are pretty personal."

String sat their plates up at the bar and Caitlin joined him with the list in hand.

As String poured them a glass of wine, Caitlin read the first question.

"How did the two of you first meet?" she read.

String shook his head. "We can't exactly answer that one truthfully can we?" he asked. "We can't have them looking into Airwolf."

"What should we say?" she asked. "Anyone can find out about what happened in Pope County. It made local headlines and they just might look into my past."

"Okay, we say we met there when I was looking for a friend who called for help but I wasn't able to find him," replied String.

"Then I can mention that he was found and I brought his body back and we met back up," she said. "That sounds plausible and it's the truth without revealing too much."

String smiled. "See, not so hard," replied. "What's next?"

"What was your first date like?" read Caitlin. "We really never had a first date did we?"

String put down his fork and stared at her. "In my eyes that was the night that I first kissed you," he said. "I mean really kissed you. I know it wasn't exactly a date but to me that's when we first became a couple."

Caitlin smiled. "How about we just tell them that we really didn't have one because we knew each other for over two years before realizing we wanted to be a couple. We've hung out together for years so we really never dated."

"Okay," he replied with a chuckle. "It makes me sound kind of cheap though."

Caitlin laughed. "I don't think so. It's just that our relationship is kind of complicated."

"I think that's a fair assessment," replied String. "What's the next question?"

"We were told that your brother first played this part with Caitlin before you were asked to replace him. How did you feel about your brother doing a love scene with your girlfriend?" read Caitlin.

"Wow, they are direct," replied String. "I hated it. I knew it was just acting but watching it really got to me."

"Really?" asked Caitlin. "I thought you seemed okay with it."

"I tried hard to be a good sport but with us not fully together as a couple," he said. "It was really hard."

"Are we going to mention we weren't together then?" she asked.

"No, I think we should leave the ups and downs of our relationship out of this," he replied.

"So how do we answer the next question?" she asked. "They want to know when we got engaged."

"We'll tell them the truth," he replied. "Officially it was the night of the premiere. We won't mention what happened before. Let's keep this simple and to the point."

"But don't we have to be a little more interesting than that?" asked Caitlin. "They are going to want some sort of story. I watch these talk shows all the time."

"Okay, we'll tell them about our first kiss," he said. "That kiss on the set of your first stunt."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because that's the moment I knew there was something really special about you," he replied. "As much as I never wanted to admit it, I understood why Holly was so threatened."

Caitlin got up and put her arms around String. "As much as I tried to hide it," she replied. "I loved that kiss."

String smiled. "Me too," he replied. "I'm sorry it took me so long to let you know how I felt." He pulled her too him and kissed her passionately. "Sometimes I think we're still trying to make up for lost time."

Caitlin smiled. "I have no problem with that," she replied as she pulled him to her and kissed him again.

"Okay, back to work," he said. "What's the next question?"

"The rest of these seem to be about how we feel being celebrities and so on," she replied. "I guess this is where we'll have to work Dom into the conversation."

"Okay," String replied as he pulled her tighter in his arms. "Don't worry. We'll get him back and soon this will all be over with."

"I hope so," she replied. "I know you're talking about this situation with Dom being over but I'll kind of be glad when all this movie stuff dies down too. I don't really like all these other women fawning over you."

String shook his head. "I don't either," he replied. "I especially don't like the idea that one of them may have hurt you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next morning seemed like a whirlwind to Caitlin. They met up with Saint John and headed to the studio where their interview was being taped. Caitlin watched as the line formed outside and the audience members were let in. After her hair and make-up was completed, Caitlin peeked out at the large audience. She was amazed that it was completely packed.

"Who else is here?" she asked String. "That's a pretty full crowd."

"I'm not sure," he replied. "I think some comedian."

"That must be it," she said. "All these people couldn't be here for us. I guess it could be just because they like this host. Still, all this is making me nervous."

String pulled Caitlin into a hug. "Hey, it's okay," he said. "We'll only be out there for a few minutes and then it'll all be over."

Caitlin smiled. "I know," she replied. "You're right. Plus, we basically know what he's going to ask."

One of the assistants knocked on their dressing room door and advised them that they needed to go and wait in the green room.

"Okay," said String before turning to Caitlin. "Where's Saint John?"

"I think he joined the audience," replied Caitlin. "If not, he's around here somewhere."

Before they knew it, the host Ray Lemon introduced them.

"Here is the hottest new it couple in Hollywood," he stated. "They've gone from doing stunts to acting in the steamiest love scene to hit Hollywood in some time."

String felt himself blush as he walked out onto the stage, shook hands and sat down on the couch across from the host. He let Caitlin sit closest to Mr. Lemon but kept hold of her hand as they sat.

Caitlin was shocked at how loud the applause was from the audience. She smiled and waved at them.

"You two have gotten quite a positive reaction," said Mr. Lemon. "I've seen the movie and I can understand why."

"Thank you," replied String who was beginning to feel more and more uncomfortable with all the attention.

The host started out by asking how they managed to get a part in the movie in the first place. Caitlin explained that they worked for Santini Air and how they did a lot of movie stunts.

Slowly, Mr. Lemon began asking the more personal questions. Caitlin felt String's grip on her hand tighten as they both took turns answering. When he asked about Saint John's initial part in the movie, String had a hard time getting the words out about how he felt. Before he could finish, the lights in the audience came up and fifteen men carrying machine guns came out of the side doors and from backstage.

Some audience members gasped and screamed. Others were not sure how to react. At first they thought it was part of show but when the leader and another man took the stage, they knew it was serious.

"Everyone stay quiet and don't move," said the man who now stood in the center of the stage. "You are all being held as our hostages. If you cooperate and stay calm, you'll have a chance to walk out of here. If anyone tries any heroics, you won't make it back home."

The audience was shocked into silence. "Who the hell are you?" asked String as one of the men grabbed him and Caitlin and forced them back into the green room.

"Oh, you'll see," he replied. "You'll see soon enough."

As several of the men gathered up the rest of the production crew and forced them to sit in the audience, Saint John and one of the stage hands who had been watching from off the back of the set managed to hide and was unnoticed by the men.

"What should we do?" asked the stage hand named Mel.

Saint John put his finger on his lips to quiet the man. "Just wait," he whispered.

Back in the green room, String and Caitlin could see what was going on from the monitors.

The ring leader ordered one of the crew to bring him a phone. "We'll be surrounded by cops soon enough," he claimed. "They'll pay our demands or each and every person in here will die, including Mr. Lemon."

"This doesn't look good," said Caitlin. "What are we going to do?"

Before String could answer, one of the men threw opened the door and shoved someone into it before slamming it again. String tried to catch him before he fell to the floor. Caitlin squatted down and turned the man over.

"Dom!" she yelled.

Dom began to stir. He opened his eyes and looked up at his friends. "Oh, hey," he said softly.

"Hey yourself," replied String as he helped him to his feet. "Are you okay?"

"Actually, yeah," he replied. "They were a little rough on me but I'm in one piece."

"Thank God," replied Caitlin as she hugged him tightly. "What do these guys want?"

"Money," Dom said flatly. "They know about the Firm and our involvement. There is an inside man. He's one of Michael's men. Once they found out about this interview, they felt it would be a good way to get a high payout ransom from the Firm."

"Michael said these guys are pretty dangerous," replied String. "It looks like they want their fifteen minutes of fame too."

"I wonder why they are keeping us here instead of out there?" asked Caitlin. "I don't like this."

"They obviously know we work for Michael," replied String. "It's probably just to keep us from trying anything."

"Then they plan to call Michael for the ransom," said Caitlin.

String shook his head. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's how this is going to go down."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

String, Caitlin and Dom watched on the monitor as the leader of the group named Baker contacted Michael. He gave him his demands of twenty million dollars or they would kill everyone in the audience one by one.

"I'm going to send you your pilot, Stringfellow Hawke," he told Michael. "I want him to fly me in his special helicopter that I've heard about. We'll escort the others across the border. The old man will leave when we do and fly the other helicopter."

"They want Airwolf," said Caitlin.

Suddenly, two men came busting through the green room door. They grabbed String and pulled him out of the room. Caitlin tried to follow but Dom grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him.

"Let him go," he said softly. "It's okay."

String was brought out to the stage. Two men held on to him tightly as they pushed him towards the leader. "I want you to go and get that machine of yours," Baker ordered him. "Bring it back here. Once we have our money, I'll join you and we'll escort my men out of here. Of course, if you try anything stupid, your girlfriend and the rest of these people will pay dearly."

"Fine," String said flatly.

The men grabbed him again and pushed him out towards the back entrance. They flung open the door and let him out before quickly closing it back.

Michael's men ran up to him and pulled him back towards the group of armed men who had surrounded the building.

"Hawke, are you okay?" asked Michael.

String shook his head. "I'm fine but these guys seem pretty dangerous. They are holding a lot of innocent people in there."

"I know," replied Michael. "We didn't see this coming. They wanted a big payday and it looks like they just may get it."

"Not if I can help it," replied String. "From what I can tell, they haven't found Saint John yet. Hopefully he'll think of some way to help on the inside but he's out numbered. Michael there has to be at least twenty of them inside including one that they claim is an insider from the Firm."

"Damn it," replied Michael. "I knew it but I didn't want to believe it. No wonder they knew about my informant and Dom."

"I'm heading to Satini Air," said String. "It will be quicker to take a helicopter to the lair. I'll be back soon."

String quickly jumped into the jeep and left Michael who was organizing his men from the outside and waiting for his next contact with the men inside.

Once he reached Santini Air, String ran inside to grab his sunglasses that he had left sitting on the desk before heading out to the helicopter. As he reached the desk, someone came from behind and placed a cloth over his nose and mouth. Before he could react, he quickly loss consciousness and slumped to the ground.

When he woke up, String found himself tied to a cot that was kept in one of the back offices. As his eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light, he looked up to see a woman with long blond hair staring down at him.

"Who are you? What are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh come now," she said. "I've been sending you all these packages and you don't know who I am?"

"Let me go," he demanded. "I need to get out of here. My friends are in danger and they need my help."

The woman smiled at him as she slowly pushed his shirt up and began to rub his chest. "Oh, as soon as I'm done with you I'll be happy to let you go," she replied.

String tried to remain calm. He knew upsetting her would not get him out of this situation.

"Please," he said softly. "Turn on the television. It has to have made the news by now. My friends are being held hostage on the set of the Ray Lemon show. If I don't bring them a helicopter they will kill a lot of innocent people."

"That can wait," she said with a laugh. "I've waited long enough to have some private time with you. I'm not letting you get away now that I've got you all to myself."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Back at the studio, Saint John and Mel made their way towards the green room to find a way to get to Dom and Caitlin. They had seen String being forced out.

"If we can get to them and then release the two security guards we might be able to get some leverage and get us all out of this mess," said Saint John.

"I'm in," said Mel.

As they carefully made their way to the green room, a voice behind them caught the men off guard.

"Hold it right there," he said quietly.

Saint John turned and stared at the man who quickly put his finger in front of his mouth to quiet them.

"I'm Sampson. I work for the Firm," he said softly. "They think I've turned but I haven't. Let's get your friends out. I have a plan."

Saint John shook his head to show he understood and the three of them overtook the guard that was watching outside of the green room. Saint John picked up the man's gun and opened the green room door. The other men grabbed the unconscious man and locked him in a nearby closet.

"Are you two okay?" Saint John asked as Caitlin and Dom came rushing towards him.

"We are now," Caitlin replied. "I hope you have a plan to get us out of this mess."

"I do," said Sampson. "I'm going to need all of your help in order to pull it off."

"You got it," replied Dom.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks for everyone's patience in my taking time to finish this. Also, thanks for the reviews! :o) I decided not to "end" their new found fame just yet because I might want to use that aspect of their lives in a future story. So, for now, it's just kind of up in the air.  
_

**Chapter 10**

The five carefully made their way to were the security guards had been tied up and left. Caitlin and Mel helped to remove the ropes.

"Do you guys normally carry weapons?" asked Saint John.

"Yeah, but they took them," replied one guard. "However, we do have a vault with backup."

"Where is it?"asked Sampson. "So far all we have is two guns, mine and one we took from the guy guarding the green room. We need all the help we can get."

One of the men led them to a small back room and unlocked a gun safe that was inside. "I guess the producers felt they should always have a back up just in case," replied Dom. "This is a surprise."

The guard pulled out four pistols and two boxes of ammunition.

"Okay, what's the plan?" asked Caitlin. "There are seven of us and about twenty of them."

"We fake them out," replied Sampson. "When I was out on stage I noticed there was a catwalk above."

"Yeah, it goes over the audience and the whole stage," Mel added.

"We need to sneak up there and surround them without being noticed," continued Sampson.

"Won't that make us sitting ducks?"asked Dom.

"Not if we play this out right," Sampson said. "We need to take out the leader and convince the others that the building has been infiltrated and that they are outnumbered. The goal is to get them to give up before any other shots are fired."

"That just might work," said Saint John.

"Who is your best shot?" asked Sampson. "I want to take out the leader with two shots, one from two different directions in order to freak the others out."

"I am," replied Caitlin.

Saint John shook his head in agreement. "The lady is a pretty sharp shooter."

"Okay, now we need some way to communicate with them immediately so we can keep the others from firing," replied Sampson.

"I can get you a live microphone," said Mel. "You'll just have to be careful until it's time to use it."

"That's great," replied Sampson. "It looks like we have a plan."

"Yeah, and I just pray it works," replied Dom.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Back at Santini Air, String was still trying to convince the woman to let him go.

"Look, what do you want with me?" he asked. "You have no idea what you are doing here."

The woman laughed. "Of course I know what I'm doing," she replied. "But, don't worry. I would never do anything that you don't want me to do. I just want you to see what you could have if you would just give in to it."

The woman proceeded to open a bottle of lotion and rubbed it all over String's chest and arms. "I'm a massage therapist," she said. "I'm good it at along with many other things. I think you would enjoy spending more time with me."

"I love my girlfriend," String said adamantly. "We are engaged to be married. I don't want to be with any other woman so you're wasting your time here."

The woman stopped suddenly. "Damn," she replied. "I didn't know you were engaged. That's too bad. I guess I'm too late after all. I was sure I could convince you to leave her. But, even I won't get in between an engage couple."

"Oh, so you have some morals," String thought to himself.

She picked up her lotion bottle and put the top back on. "Oh well, that's your loss," she said with a sigh. "You will never know what you missed out on."

"Will you please untie me now?" he asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea," she said. "I can't take a chance on you following me out of here. I'm sure someone will come along and let you go soon."

The woman quickly picked up all of her things and started to leave.

"Please don't leave me like this," String nearly begged. "My friends are depending on me."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Saint John and others quietly climbed across the network of catwalks that blanketed the top of the stage and audience. Caitlin and Sampson were strategically placed on each side of the stage and above the group's leader Baker.

Once in place, they had set up a signal and a count as to when they would shoot. Saint John held the microphone and was ready to make his announcement once they took Baker down.

Caitlin took aim as she watched for Sampson's signal. Killing wasn't something she felt good about but she knew she had no choice if they were to get all of these people out of there safely. Once he gave the signal, everything just seemed to go in slow motion. Sampson hit Baker from the left and she took him from the right. The audience gasped as he went down instantly. Saint John's announcement immediately followed.

"Don't move or the rest of you will die the same way," said Saint John. "We have you surrounded. Go to the center of the stage and drop your weapons."

The rest of the men did as instructed while Caitlin and the security guards kept their aim on them. Sampson ordered them to sit on the stage with their hands behind their heads. Mel and Dom ran down to the stage entrance and opened the door, ushering in Michael's men who took over the scene.

When they got outside, Caitlin gave her gun to one of Michael's men. "That was great shot," said Sampson who knew he had a lot of explaining to do to Michael.

"Thanks," she replied. "Thanks for helping to get us all out of this too."

"Where's String?" asked Dom.

"I don't know," replied Michael. "He should have been back by now. I'm starting to worry."

"Let's go find him," replied Saint John. "Can we borrow your ride?"

Michael gave them permission to be taken back to Santini Air in his limo. When they got there they noticed the jeep and helicopter were still in place. Caitlin jumped out and ran inside with the others in tow.

"String!" she yelled. "String, are you here?"

"Back here!" he yelled back to her.

Caitlin ran to the back room followed by Dom and Saint John. They all stopped dead in their tracks when they saw him. He was tied to the cot with his jeans on and his shirt ripped.

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Dom.

String shook his head. "My stalker," he replied. "She wanted to spend a little time with me until I convinced her I was engaged. Suddenly she had a change of heart."

"She's lucky she did," replied Caitlin. "But she's not getting away with this if I have anything to say about it."

"How did you guys manage to get out of there?" asked String.

Saint John smiled. "It's a long story," he replied. "Thankfully Michael's inside guy was still on our side."

Caitlin untied String's hands and helped him up. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I have a slight headache from the chloroform she used on me but I'll be fine," he replied. "I just really want to go home."

Caitlin pulled him to her and kissed him. "Okay, let's go," she replied. "It's been a long day. I'm sure Michael will come and find us if he has any questions for us."

"We'll go back and deal with Michael," said Dom. "He'll want a description of this lady who was stalking you."

"I'll be happy to give it to him," String replied. "I'm just tired right now."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

After they ate an early dinner, String held Caitlin in his arms as they lay on the couch and relaxed. He was concerned at how quiet she was while they were eating.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he gently kissed the side of her cheek.

"I know we had no choice but killing that man was hard," she said softly.

"It's never easy," replied String. "If you thought it was, I'd be worried."

Caitlin smiled. "We were lucky to get out of that unharmed. I just wish I could get my hands on that woman."

"Don't worry, Michael will find her and she'll have her day in court for stalking me and holding me against my will," he replied.

"According to Sampson, she didn't have anything to do with what happened to me after all," said Caitlin. "That was all Baker's men."

"Yeah, she definitely has some issues but she obviously isn't someone who would attempt murder," he replied.

"Well, at least we don't have to do the interview all over again," said Caitlin.

"We don't?" asked String.

"When you were in the shower earlier the studio called," she continued. "They said they'll edit and use what we already did."

"I wish they wouldn't use it at all," replied String. "I'm ready for all this attention to end."

Caitlin, who had been lying with her back to him, rolled over onto her stomach and smiled. "How about I show you a different type of attention?" she asked.

String grinned. "Sounds good to me," he said as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her.

**The End**


End file.
